What Happens When?
by McFudge
Summary: What happens when both Abby and Ziva get pregnant on an undercover op? This is the story of what happens when. *Being re-written* Rated T for wiggle-room
1. Finding Out

**AN: OK guys I really really really suck and I'm actually kind of afraid to post this 'cause I don't know how it will go over. So when I first started writing this story, it was over two years ago and when I go back and re-read what I've written I cringe at how horrible it is. I have honestly reached a point where I keep trying to sit down and finish it, but I just can't keep writing those story lines, as I hate how they've turned out. That's part of why updates have been so far and few between. But I still really like the basic concept of this story and I figured why not give it another go? So here it is. I have started re-writing What Happens When and it's going to be a very different story. One that I'm proud of. Here is the first chapter, and updates will be much more frequent from here on out as I've figured out something I like. I really really hope that y'all are still willing to give this story a shot and come at it with an open mind. If people want access to the old story, I could probably come up with a way of posting them, but here's an entire new go at What Happens When**

**As always, please give me your honest feedback and I really want to know what you think about how I'm going about it.**

**That you so much and I'm sorry for being such a sucky author**

**McFudge**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own NCIS (sadly) Yeah, nope, not mine at all,**

NCIS Special Agent Ziva David was having a rough week. They had run into some trying cases including small children which always made her heart wrench. Ziva abhorred working cases involving children missing or in danger or without parents. However, as she finished up her case report Ziva couldn't help but notice that this one had hit harder than normal. She was usually quite good at keeping her emotions in check, but this time things weren't as easy as usual. Hearing the confession of the kidnapper had actually made her feel physically ill.

Ziva wrote these symptoms off as the result of minimal sleep and lack of formal training recently. Vowing to work out after work, Ziva pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and pushed through the case report so she could put the case out of her mind.

WHWWHWWHWWHW

That evening Tony and Ziva entered the elevator at the same time.

"Watcha up to tonight Ziva?"

"Oh just going to the gym to get things out of my mind"

"Care if I join ya?"

Ziva nodded noncommittally and Tony followed her down to the gym.

Ziva quickly changed into her customary work out gear; a sports bra and yoga pants, noting that it was a little tighter than usual.

Once Ziva entered the gym, Tony was already standing there, waiting for her.

"Looking good Zee"

Ziva ignored him and instead headed over to the punching bag, starting a routine, hoping to clear her mind in the way that only a truly hard work out could.

Tony started a work out of his own on the bag next to her.

"You okay? Haven't seen the Mossad style work out in awhile."

"I' am fine," Ziva insisted.

"Then why are you going crazy on that bag? I'm a bit scared myself. Can't imagine what it did to you."

"Tony please leave me alone." Ziva replied, once again pushing into a place where all she felt was the exercise.

A few minutes passed in silence until Tony interrupted again.

"It's okay to be upset you know."

"I said please leave me alone," Ziva insisted.

"Sheesh. Just wondering"

Ziva's pace slowed and she paused for a minute, breathing heavily. Tony stopped too and turned to face her.

"It's okay to let go sometimes ninja."

Ziva turned her face from Tony, not wanting him to know how much it was getting too. She turned to walk away but Tony followed her, and somehow the two of them ended up sitting next to each other on a bench in the otherwise empty gym.

"I know something's off Zee. No one else is here and I promise I won't tell McGeek anything you say or do."

Taking a deep, steadying breath Ziva began to let go a bit "This case just got to me. How could someone prey on a little girl like that?"

"I think it got to all of us Z. You saw Gibbs. I'm sure Abby and McGee aren't alone tonight. We all feel it when a case surrounds a kid."

"Yes, I know but usually I'm more in control. I'm embarrassed to be even telling you this."

"It's okay to let down your shields sometimes."

"It's not that easy. It feels like they are just falling down. And I feel out of control. I'm used to discipline and now that's falling apart."

"You're not Mossad anymore. It's okay to fall apart."

"But I don't want to," Ziva admitted, still breathing heavily.

"Think about it ninja. I'm going to hug you now, so don't hurt me."

Tony enveloped Ziva in a hug, but as Tony pulled her close, Ziva pulled away, looking unsettled.

"What's wrong?"

"What is that smell?"

"You don't like my cologne? It smelled just fine to Cindy, my lovely waitress at lunch," Tony replied with his customary smirk.

Ziva looked disgusted. "No Tony that cologne is nauseating. You know what, I need to get home and sleep. Maybe I'm getting sick."

"I thought Ziva David didn't get sick."

"Shut up Tony," Ziva uttered as she headed towards the locker room to get her stuff and head home.

Not bothering to change, Ziva entered her car and drove home. As she drove she couldn't help but wonder why this case had gotten to her so much. Some women got like this monthly, but not Ziva. Then that started her thinking. When was the last time...?

With a start, Ziva realized that it was a few weeks before the undercover mission she, Tony, McGee and Abby had done at that hotel. And that lead to memories of that night. Of how far she and Tony had been willing to go to sell a story. On how convincing of a married couple they were.

And that train of thought lead Ziva to an old mission. A mission that she had survived by pretending to be pregnant.

With a start, Ziva suddenly switched lanes and pulled into the parking lot of an all night drug store, fighting off the panic that was threatening to engulf her mind. Using techniques she learned from Mossad, outwardly Ziva calmed down and refused to let her brain stray.

She was in and out of that store as quickly as possible and sped home, much faster than even her usual speed.

Ziva sloppily parked in her customary spot and raced up the stairs, forgoing the elevator in an attempt to get to her apartment as fast as possible. Throwing her bag on the table, Ziva raced to the bathroom.

And then came the waiting... The insufferable waiting. Though less than ten minutes, it seemed to Ziva an eternity and she could feel her walls falling much faster than she could build them.

When she could steel herself to look, two pink lines stared up at her.

Ziva David was pregnant. With Tony DiNozzo's child.

WHWWHWWHWWHW

Hours earlier, Abby Scuito was finishing a forensics report, her usual mood depressed and a forlorn Abby in its place. The entire team was hit hard when they came across cases involving children, but Abby was always the most affected. At least outwardly, Abby was the most emotional and empathetic of the group and she did not have the hard exterior of a field agent, nor the practice dealing with horrors. As she finished up, Abby felt weakened and as if she was on more of a roller coaster than usual. As she cleaned up some of the more pungent chemicals, a wave of nausea threatened to overtake her. Abby stumbled towards her chair and trash can in her office, fighting back the feeling that she was about to be sick.

That was odd. Abby had worked with chemicals for years and she was no longer much affected by them.

Attributing it to a flu that had been circulating the office, Abby pressed on, wanting nothing more than to be done and able to curl up in bed with a sappy movie to try to fight the monsters away.

Just as she was packing up to leave McGee showed up in the lab.

"Oh good. I was afraid you'd already left."

"Nope, just on my way out."

"Look Abs, you see well I was wondering if maybe you'd want to not go home alone tonight," McGee sputtered.

"What are you insinuating Timmy? A repeat of a month and a half ago? 'Cause that was a mission. Not real"

"Oh God no. No no no no. What I meant was that I thought we could both use a friend tonight. I know what happens when we try to deal with this crap ourselves. Just, we could go to someone's apartment, maybe make some dinner and just watch a movie."

"Yeah, that would be fine. Let me just grab my stuff and let's go. I have no food in my house and unless you do, wanna pick up some Chinese?"

"Chinese sounds great."

Abby and McGee left the lab, picked up dinner from an all night Chinese restaurant near the Navy Yard and then both drove to Tim's apartment

Entering McGee's apartment both kicked off their shoes and sat down to dinner.

McGee shoveled his food as a man who hadn't eaten in days, but Abby just picked at hers, not eating much more than rice.

"You okay? You usually eat much more."

"Just been feeling a little off lately. I'm probably just tired. Maybe it's a bit of a flu. I'm just a bit nauseous."

"You okay?" Tim asked, moving around the table towards Abby.

"I'm fine. Just been a little off lately."

"You wanna go lie down?"

"Just on the couch while we watch a movie, maybe."

Abby and Tim moved from the table and set up a nonsense classic movie in the background then settled in on the couch.

Though they both loved this particular movie, neither one of them was paying much attention.

Tim's thoughts were elsewhere. Ever since the undercover mission they went on just over a month ago, his relationship with Abby had been awkward at best. If he was being honest, Tim didn't want to admit how much he had enjoyed pretending to be married to Abby and the associated activities. And he did like the feeling of just relaxing with her on the couch. It really did help take the weight of his awful day away. But it was Abby. They had tried a relationship before, and it hadn't worked. True, that had been years ago and so much had changed, but Tim was too afraid of things failing miserably to be very willing to take that chance again.

Abby sat there next to Tim, trying to figure out what was going on. She really did enjoy being there with Tim, but something else seemed off. Her highly analytical mind tried to process just what that could be. It didn't really feel like the flu, as she didn't always feel nauseous, mostly just around food or in the morning. True she was exhausted, but there were no deep aches or fevers or any of the other usual indicators of the flu. Abby supposed it could have something to do with hormones that cycled monthly, but that thought sent her on an entirely different train of thought.

What if? The wheels inside Abby's head started to whirl, counting back dates, and she once again felt nauseous. But this time it was a different kind of nausea. That feeling in the pit of your stomach that let you know that things were probably very wrong.

Tim was able to instantly sense a change in Abby. She suddenly seemed tense and on the verge of moving.

"You okay Abby?" Tim asked tentatively.

"Yes. No. Maybe. No clue. I need to go." Abby was unnaturally panicked.

"What do you need?"

"You can't help. I need something that you definitely don't have. And I need to go get it now."

"I'm coming with. Abby you are in no state to drive right now."

At this point, all that mattered to Abby was knowing for sure. She didn't have the time or energy to argue with Tim. The two of them threw on their shoes, Tim trailing after Abby. Once they reached the garage, Tim took the lead and lead Abby to his car.

"You tell me where to go."

Tim ended up driving Abby to the nearest drug store and was then forced to wait in the car while she ran in and was not allowed to see what she bought. At this point Tim was more than slightly confused, and more than slightly concerned.

"Please take me home."

"But Abs your car is at my house, so is all your stuff."

"You know what, never mind. I guess you do deserve to know as well," Abby replied, apathetically.

The two drove back to McGee's apartment in silence, and upon arrival Abby went straight into the bathroom and locked the door, refusing to tell McGee anything.

Under ten minutes later Abby emerged from the bathroom with tears streaking down her face and a small object in her hand.

She held it out to McGee, who was incredibly confused, though the longer he looked, the more reality dawned on him. And the more he felt faint.

"I'm pregnant McGee. And it's yours."

That was too much, and McGee actually did faint.


	2. Realizations

**AN: Oh my gosh guys thank you so much for all of the positive feedback on that last chapter! I was really worried that people would think it a bad idea. Well here we are with a new chapter, in a much more timely update. Hopefully from here on out, updates will be close to this frequent.**

**Thanks ever so much and DFTBA**

**McFudge**

Ziva felt like she was drowning in her mind. How could this happen to her? It was just an op. She couldn't count how many other men she had slept on to succeed in a mission or to get information. But after the first time utilizing sex to achieve a mission, she just had to get pregnant. And it just had to be Tony DiNozzo. How on earth could she have let this happen?

And what the hell would she do? She was not looking for a child. Sure ever since moving to America and leaving Mossad Ziva had considered the possibility of a husband and kids, but that was always a someday thing, never a now. And now, in less than nine months, she would have a kid. And no husband.

Ziva didn't know the slightest thing about children. She would most certainly be an awful mother, if she even kept the child. Plus her job came with so much uncertainty; she couldn't imagine having a kid to worry about. As is she didn't get home at regular hours, and certainly not hours that a kid could work with. What the hell would she do?

And what would Tony think? Sure he had matured a lot since she first met him, but was it enough? And would he even want the child? Or her? They had both known it was an op. no strings attached. But obviously, strings had formed. Were these even the only ones? What would their relationship be when there was a child involved? And look at the day she just had. Could she handle it if it was her child? If she was the parents they'd interviewed?

God, there was so much to think about, but at that moment all Ziva's brain could think was just how much she needed some serious sleep. Ziva just stumbled up to bed and fell fast asleep, without bothering to even change.

WHWWHWWHWWHW

Tim quickly came to, and looked at Abby with a mixture of shock and embarrassment on his face.

"It's ok McGee. I really don't know how I'm still standing myself."

The two of them helped each other over to the couch and sat down.

"How accurate is that test?"

"Fairly. I mean I'll run my blood at the lab, but coupled with the symptoms I've had lately, it's most likely right. It's a pretty accurate statement to say that I'm pregnant."

"But... How...?"

"Well McGee, when a man and a woman..."

McGee interrupted her before Abby could get too far. "I meant how am I the dad?"

"You remember that op about a month ago?"

McGee nodded mutely, trying to process it all.

"You know what we did. Plus it's not like I've slept with anyone else more recently or within the window that could make me pregnant."

McGee's head was spinning in all directions. What did he ask first?

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm really not. McGee I'm terrified. What the hell do I do? What the hell do we do? I'm not sure what to do with a baby. I mean I'll definitely give birth, but what about from there? McGee there are so many questions and no real definite answers. That's why I love science. There's always an answer, a logical, constant, predictable answer. There is no answer here. Do you even want this kid McGee?" Abby's exterior had completely fallen and her speech grew faster as she went before she collapsed crying into the side of the couch.

McGee cautiously and gently laid his hand on Abby's shoulder and looked her square in the eyes.

"I don't claim to have many answers for you Abby, but I can promise you this; you will not do this alone. No matter what, I will stand next to you. This kid, if you choose to keep it, will not grow up without a dad."

"No, don't feel like you have to. Go. Leave. Live your life. Get married to a woman you love. You don't need the baggage of knocking me up. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. You don't have to care for me."

"Abby what we have may not be a romantic relationship, but there is definitely a relationship. Abs you're my best friend. I care about you more than you know. And that child's mine as well, not just yours. Don't think I wouldn't be there for my kid."

"But what do we do? McGee I have no clue." Then Abby rolled over and buried her head in McGee's chest. Her body was convulsing in tears.

"I don't know Abs," McGee admitted in defeat. The two of them fell asleep like that, until around five in the morning, McGee's phone rang, shocking them both to consciousness. After a momentary of temporary groggy confusion, McGee scrambled for his phone.

"Wha?" He grumbled.

"Body found in Anacostia. See you at the navy yard in forty five minutes." Then Gibbs hung up, and within a minute, Abby's phone was ringing. She reluctantly pried herself off the couch and answered her phone.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Abs, we've got a body. Navy yard in 45."

"Fine boss-man."

Abby hung up and bustled around McGee's apartment gathering her stuff, trying to forget what had happened the night before.

"I was hoping to not have to deal with this until I at least had a full night of sleep," McGee complained.

"You're not the pregnant one who has to hide it from Gibbs. It'll be impossible! I swear that man is psychic."

"You'll be fine Abby."

"But McGee I don't think I can tell him yet. But he'll know something's up. I'm wearing the same clothes I did yesterday."

"Do you have a change in your car?"

"No, but I do in the lab."

"Okay then let's get there ASAP."

The two of them mostly silently scurried around McGee's apartment, throwing together dinner and getting ready so that they would arrive on time.

WHWWHWWHWWHW

Ziva was completely passed out when she was rudely awoken by her phone at five in the morning. Disoriented, she scrambled to grab the device on autopilot and answered,

"David."

"Body. Be at the navy yard in forty five."

Gibbs hung up, not waiting for further response.

Ziva groaned. The events of last night came crashing back and she so was t prepared to deal with this, and Gibbs. She considered calling in sick, but as she was rarely sick, doing so would appear highly suspect.

So instead, Ziva hauled herself out of bed and while getting ready put on every mask she had, trying to hide everything from even herself.

WHWWHWWHWWHW

The crowd that arrived at the navy yard that morning was more subdued than usual. McGee and Abby had arrived around 5:35 and Abby had instantly ducked down to her lab to change. However, a new outfit did nothing to change this Abby back to normal. Hopefully she would be able to convince Gibbs that it was all because of the young girl, otherwise she was in for it.

Ziva on the other hand rushed into the bull pen at 5:45 on the dot, which was highly unusual. She was usually at least ten minutes early.

They rolled out around six o'clock, and Tony was the only remotely cheerful one of the whole group. Throughout the day, the dynamic of the entire team was highly unusual, McGee and Ziva failing to respond to any of Tony's usual antics and Abby far from herself. It was as if no one wanted to talk about the massive elephant in the room.

Around five, the team was still not close to being done, but Ziva was exhausted, mentally and physically. Keeping her shields up was so damn hard, and she had to be particularly watchful around Gibbs. Tony had also been looking like he wanted to talk about last night, and Ziva wasn't ready to tell him. She wasn't even one hundred percent sure that she was definitely pregnant. Those things had a margin of error.

Ziva decided to go see Abby for a bit, under the pretense of figuring out a bit of evidence, just so that she could escape the bull pen.

When Ziva arrived in the lab, things were instantly off. The usual music wasn't even on, and Abby was sitting, looking at a paper with an incredibly distressed look on her face.

"Abby. Are you okay?" Ziva asked cautiously.

Abby started when she heard Ziva's voice. It was obvious that she had no clue that Ziva was there. Then she tried to quickly hide the paper, though her movements became less hastened when she realized that it was Ziva, not Gibbs. She started to try to pretend, but changed her mind halfway through.

"I'm fine... No. No Ziva I'm not."

"What is wrong Abby?"

In response, Abby wordlessly held out the paper she had been examining.

Ziva took it and studied it, eventually able to ascertain that it was the results of a blood test. A realization eventually dawned on Ziva.

"Abby is this what I think it is?"

Abby morosely nodded and turned to face Ziva. "I'm pregnant. It's McGee's."

The wheels in Ziva's head were rapidly spinning. Both of them?

"When?"

"That op..." Abby said quietly.

"Both of us?" Ziva muttered under her breath, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Wait, Ziva did you just say what I think you did?"

Ziva looked up, both disappointed at her lack of capacity to keep a secret, and overjoyed that it was no longer only her secret.

"You! Who? When?"

"Tony. Same op."

Abby's face was flabbergasted and was rapidly calculating the odds. They were so massively low...

"You certain Ziva?"

"I took a test last night, and it makes sense. I mean I've been feeling off, I've been late and the timing makes sense. But those tests can be false."

"Here, let me take some blood, just to confirm. As I'm pretty sure you figured out, that's what I just did."

Abby was moving to get what she needed to test Ziva's blood, when she knocked a vial over. The vial shattered and its contents spilled, releasing fumes in the process.

"Uh oh."

"What Abby? What does 'uh oh' mean?"

"It means get out of here."

The two women ran out of the lab, and pressed the emergency biohazard seal button above the lab, which proceeded to sound the alarm. Within minutes, Tony, Gibbs, and McGee raced down, followed by other NCIS employees.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"Chemical fell, shattered. I was stupid. We're fine."

"I don't care, you're going to have Ducky check you guys out."

Knowing that argument was futile, the team traipsed down to autopsy.

Ducky was in the middle of a particularly nasty part of the autopsy process, and it made Abby's stomach turn considerably. She tried to keep it down, but failed and dashed to a trashcan, and lost her lunch.

"Dear me Abigail. What seems to be the matter?" Ducky asked, concern played out on his kind face.

Gibbs didn't let Abby answer. "These two were in the lab when a chemical spilled, not sure what is was, but can you check 'em out Duck?"

"Why certainly Jethro. I think after Abigail's vomiting, I'll take blood as well, just to be safe."

Abby and Ziva both shared desperate looks. This was not how either of them had planned to tell everyone, and Gibbs, Tony and McGee were right there, and Tony had no clue.

Regardless, they both stayed silent as Ducky examined them and drew blood.

The waiting was excruciating and there were a few moments where Ziva just about got up the courage to tell everyone, but every time she started to speak, she lost her nerve, and stayed silent.

The machine dinged, and Ducky went to look at the results. As he walked towards the group, Ziva and Abby braced themselves for what was sure to come.

"Everything looks good here, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Boys, go ahead and get back to work and let Miss Abigail and Ziva get changed and brought up to date as to any potential, harmless side effects.

After Gibbs, Tony, and McGee left, Ducky turned to face Abby and Ziva.

"Given the relieved albeit confused expressions on your faces, I am to assume that you already know the information I have recently discovered?"

Abby and Ziva nodded in response.

"Duck-Man you are seriously the best!" Abby exclaimed, relief overtaking her anxiety.

"When did you find this out?" Ducky asked, ever the doctor.

"Last night," Ziva admitted uncomfortably. She figured Ducky would make them talk about this new situation, but it wasn't something she was ready to face.

"Me too." Abby added.

"When did this happen? And who is the father?"

"Well Duck-man.. Do you remember that undercover op about a month ago? The one in which Tony and Ziva and McGee and I were married couples? Yeah well, we took those roles a little too seriously. And now."

Luckily, Ducky got her subtext and did not require more.

"I am to assume that this applies to both of you? And that they don't know?"

"Tony is unaware of the situation," Ziva tersely responded.

"McGee knows. He was with me last night when I found out."

"So you have not been to see a professional?"

"No, we were actually running a test to determine if I was indeed pregnant when something fell in the lab." Ziva replied.

"Well as a doctor I recommend that you get an appointment made soon so that you know what to expect. As your friend, I recommend that you both have an honest discussion with the fathers-to-be as soon as possible."

Ziva and Abby nodded their agreement, though the proposition of talking to Tony filled Ziva with dread.

"That is all. I was not able to detect any trace of a chemical in your blood, and Abby it is safe for me to assume that your earlier episode of vomiting was indeed due to pregnancy, and not an adverse reaction to any fumes that may have been inhaled. You two are free to go."

Abby and Ziva left the lab, the knowledge and legitimacy of their situation weighing heavily on their hearts.


End file.
